Never Let You Go
by Kurokumo Yume
Summary: Somewhere in Alabama mysterious things are happeneing. All over the world people are being masacred by something evil. and Heero Yuy and Duo Maxwell are in the middle of it. Well its acctuly prolly PG-13 for blood...I dunno


Never Let You Go  
By: Kuroneko-sama  
  
Chapter One: I will never let you go  
  
Lonley and lost, Heero why did you go? His voice echos inside his own head, memories flood in like a waterfall. Falling falling...just  
falling.....into....into.....nothing..........  
  
~***~  
  
"Comon Heero! What are you waiting for? Lets go!" Duo's over excitment was taking over, he was bouncing around like a jumping bean and hugging Heeros  
neck. "Come on, Buddy, come on, come on come on!!"  
  
Heero laughed, a deep happy monotone laugh, as he grabbed the car keys and  
went out the door.  
  
"Ice cream, ICE CREAM!" Duo said as he jumped into the old beat up yellow,  
paint chipped, convertible beetle.  
  
Heero was aboard the ugly car and down they went to the ice cream shop with  
Duo and his braid swinging every which way  
  
"Hee-chan lets turn on the radio!" Duo smiled brightly and tuned into his favorite staticy station. When all of a sudden the song was cut off and a  
news reporter came into listening range between the static. "HEY!" Duo  
cried as his favorite song 'Kiss Me' went off.  
  
Heero's face became serious as a smile fades "Duo, turn it up." He did as  
he was told and they listen to the News reporter.  
  
'Early this morning large shapes apeared in the sky, only in few places, but now late afternoon thousands of them have been appearing in  
numerous locations. They seem to be large, unidentified, what  
the...AAHHHHHH!!!'  
  
The reporter was cut off, and all that could be heard was a slight hum  
through the static.  
  
Duo was dead white "W-W-What just h-happened....?" He took the tuner and went through all the radio stations on AM and FM, "Heero, nothing is coming  
in....nothing.....at all."  
  
The hair on Heero's neck stood on end "I'm sure its nothing, Duo, its probully this old car.." Heero fiddled with the dial, and finnally turned  
it off "..Don't worry Duo its just the car.." Heero had a fake smile  
plastered on his face, and Duo could see right through it, but he said  
nothing, he took Heeros hand and held it tightly in his.  
  
~***~  
  
A smile appeared on his face as he remembered that day. He slowly drifts  
into the darkness, as even more memories come.  
  
~***~  
  
The old voltswagon beetle rolled into town. The town Heero and Duo grew up  
in. With its run down dusty wooden bulidings and the candy store at the corner. The rusted ice cream truck that pulls around the curb giving its joy to all the children. The town that was in absolutly in the middle of no  
where in Alabama.  
  
Duo smiled as they passed a mailbox. "Hey, Heero, remember that time you  
ran into that mailbox while talking to a pretty girl?"  
  
Heero's face was red with embaresment "Yeah I remember."  
  
The town was unusaly empty even for it's small size.  
  
"Where is every one?" Duo said as he stared out into the town, not a soul  
was in the candy shop that was a horrible crime, in Duo's view.  
  
"Maybe they got scared and ran...?" Heero said thoughtfully but then  
backtraked on what he had said, "No,....I mean...uh...today's,  
uh....church."  
  
"Church isn't held today..is it....?" Duo thought for a moment  
"...um...What where they running from..?"  
  
Heero twidled with the stearing wheel as they pulled into a parking spot next to the Candy Shop. "...They where...um...running from their Sins! Uh, yeah Sins!" Heero felt quite pround of his excuse of not to tell Duo about what was really happening, of corse he didn't know ether, but it defentally  
had a very bad vibe.  
  
Duo fakly smiled but his happyness over came fear as the car stopped at the  
shops door. "OH! OH!!! Candy and ice cream, CANDY AND ICE CREAM!!"  
Duo jumped up out of the car landed on one foot tip toed and sang:"I  
scream, you scream, DUO SCREAMS FOR ICE CREAM!"  
  
Heero rubbed his ear, You had to make that last part the loudest didn't you? Heero thought as he laughed silently to himself. Heero held open the door to the Candy shop, and bowed deeply as Duo marched upward the stairs.  
  
"Lady's first." Heero said  
  
"Thank you! ...Hey...wait..thats not nice!" Duo said his bottem lip poofy  
and hands on his hips  
  
"Just go!" Heero said playfully and pushed him into the door. He walked up  
to the register and rung the little bell "Anyone here? We would like to order some sundaes? Hello? Anyone, Hello....?" Heero walked around to the freezer where the ice cream was held as Duo drooled over the candy jars.  
  
The ice cream was melted as if the freezer hadn't been on in days. No  
cashier with rosey cheaks and a long curly moustache, no townsfolk...it  
just didn't add up. A loud crash was heard in another room. It startled them both. Heero grunted and Duo made a sound close to 'eeep-ahhhhh!' or  
something of that nature.  
  
"Duo! Hush!" Heero said from behind the counter as he pulled out a gun from his spandex. Duo stared at him teary-eyed and nodded. Heero snuk into the where the crash was heard from and was suppried at the bloody mess which  
lay before him.  
  
Blood was every where, on the floor, across the bed, handprints on the wall as if a fight had been taken place. And right smack dab in the middle of the bloody mess was a bottemless man, his lower half had just been, ripped  
off or of that matter, the man was the candy shop owner.  
  
The man still barly alive saw Heero and said in hardly reconizable  
words:"..get...o...u..t....save...........your...self......they're....  
comin......"  
  
"Who's coming?! WHO!" Heero was too late because the suffering man had  
died, died a horrible painlly death. Heero said a silent prayer but was  
interupted by Duo's scream. As quick as a flash Heero was there next to  
Duo's side.  
  
Duo was white and trembled in Heero's grasp "What happened Duo?!"  
  
Duo looked up at Heero, and pointed forward toward the door.  
"...that....look at the door....the thing!"  
  
"What? Are you okay Duo?" Heero shook him "Duo? I said are you okay?!"  
  
Duo starred at Heero with big huge watery eyes and Duo clutched heero's shirt. "Hee-chan it was scary. The thing....it came and stared through the  
glass with huge black eyes.....its gross, brown, green, rotting skin  
hanging there....Heero please protect me...." Duo smeared his face into  
Heero's shirt and sniffed an little tear or two fell from his eyes.  
  
Heero hugged his lover close. "I will never let you go. No matter what  
happens."  
  
To be continued...  
  
Kuroneko-sama: So whatcha think? If ya'll like it. I'll keep on writing. AND YOU MUST REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!!!! 'cuz if you don't......I'll sic my giant 7ft tall Bandaids on you!! so you better REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!! 


End file.
